In the past, designers of owl hooting game calls have endeavored to provide more realistic sounding calls. Some designers have attempted to produce an owl hooter call using a simple "reed-in-a-tube" design, much like a typical duck call.
While these calls may have cost advantages, they also have significant drawbacks.
The sound of an owl hooting is distinct from other common animal made noises. Owl hoots are often loud and any emulation of an owl hoot would need to be realistic at high volume levels. Prior art designs have often failed at simultaneously producing both high volume levels and high levels of realism and others have been very difficult to operate, especially by a novice call operator.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvement of owl hooting game calls.